Bella's Sister
by TwilightAndTortallLover
Summary: What would it be like if Bella had a sister? This story adds Allegra Swan to the mix. She has been living in Forks for a year before Bella comes back, and her best friend is Leah Clearwater. T for later chapters. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**This is my first FanFic, so please don't hold too much against me. **

**Summary: What if Bella had a sister? What changes would happen to the series if Bella's sister, Allegra was added to the mix? Allegra has been living with their Dad for the past year, but before then Bella and Ally had been very close. During that year Ally had gotten fairly close to most of the La Push gang, including Leah and Jacob. Ally is also two years younger than Bella. What changes will she make to the stories? And how will she react when her sister wants to become a vampire?**

* * *

**Prologue: **

I yawned before rolling over again. I was not ready to get up yet. It was Sunday morning. Like most weekends I was over at Leah's. Ever since the thing with Sam…it was a lot to think about. She was more cut off from most people, but I knew that she was really hurting, and I wouldn't leave her. Sometimes I wished my Dad would just let me transfer to the high school on the rez. That's where all my friends were.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I glanced back at the bed and saw Leah. She had the covers around her tightly. I smiled, seeing the cause of why I was so cold in my dreams. I picked my bag off the ground and went to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, I didn't even want to think of Seth walking in on me.

The bag was old. It was from when I was little. It was made by Kora from the dinner when I first moved away. It had Forks, WA on it in big letters. Dad was ecstatic when he found out that I still had it from all those years.

I looked through the bag and pulled out some fresh clothes. I laid them out before hopping into the shower. The Clearwater's would be fine with me using it. Most likely Harry was already awake, and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen, meaning Sue was awake.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard something hit the door. "Aww, are you gonna be done anytime soon?" I heard Seth whine a little from the other side.

"I'm almost done. Just chill." I dried my hair and pulled on clothes, sticking my pajamas in the bag. I swung it over my shoulder and opened the door. Seth was bouncing from foot to foot. "You could always use a bush."

He shot pass me and slammed the door. I laughed as I walked down the stairs. "Good morning Ally."

"Mornin' Sue. What's cookin'?"

"Some pancakes, will you be joining us this morning?"

"I'd love to, but I have to head back to my Dad's place. Bella is going to come today."

"Really? Send your father and Bella my best."

"Okay. Is Leah up yet?"

"Right here." Leah hugged me from behind. "You had better be back by next weekend."

"What, you think that because my sister is coming I'm going to forget about my best friend?" I hugged her back. "Don't worry, besides, you can always pop by the house for dinner."

"I think not." She grimaced at the thought of my Dad's cooking.

"Bells, unlike the rest of my family, can cook."

"You included?"

"Really? Are you just gonna focus on the flaws?" I sighed dramaticly. "I gotta go."

"I'll drive you." Harry said, coming down the hall. "It'll be nice to say hi to Charlie."

"It's been what, a day since you've seen him?" We both walked outside to his truck.

"Have to keep contact." I smiled. It was great that Harry and Dad were so close, it meant I hung out with Leah a lot more.

I looked out the window at the trees that flew by me. I had always loved Washington. Bella and Mom...not so much. When we left I was really little still, but until Bella insisted that Dad came to see us during the Summer, I still had time in Forks. Last year I had decided it was time for me to move back. It devisated my sister, but we still could talk on the phone or through email. Up until I met Leah, Bells had been my best, and only, friend.

And now, Bella was coming back! I couldn't wait to see her, and I wasn't the only one. Dad wanted to have his other girl home.

I knew this year was just going to be great.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. I'm not really expecting anyone to find this interesting, but if you think it's okay please leave a review! **

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Reunited

**Thanks for keeping with me. I'm not sure how regular updates will be, but I already know what I want to have for the next chapter so I'm going to go ahead and put it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

I was jumping up and down in the cruiser. I couldn't wait until we got the Port Angles. My sister would be in the small airport soon after we arrived.

Dad looked at me and couldn't help but smile. "You're not going to get there any faster by jumping."

I blushed. Like my sister and my Dad, it didn't take much to make me blush. "Sorry Dad. I've just missed her."

"It's fine."

The rest of the trip was silent as I thought about what would change when Bella got here. I'd finally have a friend at school which would be nice…well I hoped I would. In Phoenix Bella had no problem hanging out with me, but now? I wasn't so sure. I hoped that she didn't feel betrayed. I loved my sister, but I had really missed Dad and wanted to come back to Forks.

We parked and got out of the police car. I was jumping up and down again. Dad finally was fed up with it so he put a hand on my shoulder and held me against the ground. I smiled sheepishly at him.

That was when I saw her. "Bella!" I ran forward at full speed and made impact with my sister. She dropped the suit case she was holding to hug me back. "I've missed you!"

"You too Ally."

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad."

I picked up her suitcase and ran to the cruiser. "Do you want to be in the cage?"

"I think I'll pass."

"I don't blame you." I crawled into the back of the car with her suitcase. I was tempted to break the silence on the way home, but I didn't want to bother them right now. There was some harmless talk about the weather before I decided to bring up the car. "We found you a truck." I said. "Do you remember Billy?"

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Oh, he and Dad used to go fishing all the time." I paused, knowing I had to be careful about how I approached this next bit. "It's a nice truck. Really cheap."

"How cheap is cheap?"

"We bought already."

"Wow, thanks. How old is it?"

"The engine is just a couple years old."

"When did he buy it?" Bella was suspicious.

"1986 I think…"

"Did he buy it new?"

I sighed, giving up. "It's from the late 50's." I admitted. There was just no way to deny that it was an old truck. "But it runs surprisingly well. Dad let me drive it around in La Push. It's really nice."

"It sounds great. Thanks Dad."

"No problem…" Dad muttered.

We pulled into the driveway. Jacob and Billy hadn't brought the truck around yet. I led Bella up into the room we were going to share as Dad went to watch a game. The room was cramped. It had a desk of course. There were two beds. One had purple covers, (Dad had picked them, not me) and then one that had green and brown coloring. "This one's yours." I said, showing her the one with the purple covers. "I had no input in picking it out, sorry."

"That's fine." There was a moment of silence. "We're going to have to share a bathroom, with Dad."

"Don't think about it too much." I suggested. There was a pause again. "I've really missed having you around."

"You too, Squirt."

"Squirt? Squirt? I'm not shorter than you by even an inch! You can't call me Squirt!" She laughed at me and I joined her. We were cut off when the phone rang. "I got it Dad!" I called as I went out into the hall to grab the phone there. I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Aly?"_

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"_Not much. You had to get your sister today right?"_

"Yeah, we just got home a little while ago."

"_I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some of the guys for a bonfire." _

"As in you, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah?"

"_Well yeah. You up for it?" _

"I don't know, I mean, Bella just got here and I kind of wanted to help her settle in. I'm really sorry Jake."

"_It's cool."_ I could hear in his voice he was disappointed. _"Some other time okay?" _

"Yeah totally. Hey, aren't you and Billy gonna bring the truck around?"

"_We were just about to head out. I just figured I'd ask you now anyway."_

"Okay. See yah in a bit Jacob."

"_Yeah, see yah Aly." _I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"It was Jacob. He's Billy's son. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah…a little bit."

"He was one of my first friends when I moved back up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and Leah have to be my best friends now."

"So I've been replaced?"

"Of course not! You're my sister."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure." I hugged her.

"Well, Billy and Jacob are going to be bringing the truck around soon. Can I drive us to school sometimes? Please?"

"I'll think about."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly.

"That wasn't a yes Allegra!"

I was helping Bella unpack when I heard someone shouting from outside. Both of us went to look outside. There was the giant red pickup in the driveway. Billy and Jacob were standing outside with Dad too.

"There's your truck!" I pointed at it. "Come on!" I dragged her down the stairs. Once we got outside Bella began to check out the car. "I told you you'd like it."

"It's amazing!"

"Jake did all the revamp work." I noted. "He's great with mechanics."

"Thanks." Jake smiled at me.

"I'm just stating common fact." I returned the smile.

"Alright, we have to go." Billy said as he wheeled up to us. "Have a good night Ally, Bella."

"Night Billy"

"Thanks for the truck!" We waved them off.

"Alright, dinner and then off to bed for the Dad" Dad said.

"Um…are we getting pizza?" I asked. It made me a little nervous.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of cooking." Dad assured me. "I already ordered it." We went inside to wait for the pizza to arrive. It was going to be Bella's first day at school tomorrow, so we weren't going to be up too late. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

**There you have it, the first official chapter. If you didn't care for it…well I'm having fun writing this. Leave a review!**


	3. School Issues

**Here is our next update. This covers the first day at school for Bella. You also learn a bit more about Allegra.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Issues**

When I woke up in the morning it was really foggy outside. I yawned and pulled myself out of bed. I smiled. Bella was still fast asleep, most likely waiting for the sun to come out before getting up.

I walked the two steps to Bella's bed and shook her awake. "Get up. Wake up! It's morning. When the king's of his ass, nobody sleeps."

Bella rolled over and opened an eye, looking at me. "What are you quoting now?"

"A Lion and Winter. You know I like plays."

"Uh huh." She sat up. "You don't have to stare at me. I'm getting up. Get a shower or something."

Breakfast was really quiet. After my morning wake up call, it would take me a couple hours before I was really awake. Charlie wished Bella good luck at school before heading out. We finished up breakfast. I noticed that Bella was looking at all the school pictures sitting on the mantel. Finally she decided it was time to go.

It was drizzling outside, nothing strange about that. I reached for the house key and locked the door. We quickly ran out and got into the lovely truck. I turned on the radio as soon as the car was running. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in shotgun. That means that I'm in charge of the radio."

"Great…" It only took a couple of minutes for us to get to school.

I went ahead and led her to the office, like she would have any problems finding it. There was a small sign over the door reading front office. "You're going to have to move the car FYI." I noted. We had parked right in front of the small building.

"I guessed that." I held the door open for my sister.

The red-haired secretary, Ms. Cope, looked up at the sound of the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her eyes were focused on Bella.

"I'm Isabella Swan." Bella said. Understanding lit the Ms. Cope's eyes. Bella had been the talk of the town for the last couple weeks.

"Of course" She opened a drawer and pulled out some documents. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

"We won't need the map." I said quietly. Ms. Cope finally looked at me. I knew a lot of people talk about me in the school. I was the one person who didn't connect, and unlike the Cullens I didn't even have my family. Ms. Cope nodded and just handed Bella her schedule.

"Well, I hope you enjoy Forks."

"Thanks" Bella mumbled. This time I took the lead. Other students had finally arrived. We got back into the truck and followed the line of traffic. After finding a parking space I took a look at Bella's classes.

"We have math together." I noted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the classes here are really easy. They had me skip ahead. Come on, I'll show you to building three." I pocketed the schedule, knowing that it would be more useful to both of us if I was the one holding onto it. I led her around the cafeteria and pointed. "There's building three. You'll be with Mr. Mason for English. I'll meet you right outside building 3 after class." I looked meaningfully at my sister. "Try not to wander off." I went to my own class.

We had forth period together with Mr. Varner. He was my least favorite, and Bella now joined me in the hate fest. When coming back to her seat after introducing herself she tripped over her own feet.

In between all of my classes I went to fetch Bella. I would lead her to her next one before heading to my own. I was late to second period because I had to run across the school after dropping Bella off. Mr. Berty didn't hold it against me though. He knew Bella was coming, and I was a minor favorite of his.

I met up with Bella and saw that she had made a new friend. It was Jessica Stanley. Great… I walked up to my sister. "Do you think you can manage?" I asked, ignoring the look I got from Jess. "I have the rest of the day releases." I handed her the schedule.

"Aren't you staying for lunch?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm meeting up with some friends." Jess snorted. I glared at her before turning my attention back to Bella. "Don't worry about getting me a ride after school. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see yah later then."

"Later" I turned and tried not to run out of the school yard. I was so relieved when I saw Leah in her Dad's truck. I jumped right in and let the few tears I held back fall. Leah put a hand on my shoulder but I just shook my head.

"Drive" I choked. "Please"

She turned back and reved the engine, shooting down the road. "I should see about running over those kids some day." I didn't respond. "This is normally where you come in and say, 'but that might hurt the truck' or 'it would be really messy, try poison'…" Leah looked over at me. "Allegra…"

"They'll tell her why I'm not liked at school. And then Bella will hate me."

"If she is anything like the girl you've described, then she won't. You're her sister, and if anything should happen, she might stand up for you."

I shook my head. "That's just not Bella. Besides, I would never ask her to do that."

"Doesn't mean she shouldn't" Leah muttered under her breath. Clearly I was not supposed to hear that piece. Leah decided to change the topic. "Seth's home sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll have to drop by so I can say hi."

"That's what I'd thought you'd say." Leah turned into La Push. "Some of the boys are thinking about a bonfire tonight."

"On a Monday? Do none of them have a bed time or something?"

"The rez doesn't have school tomorrow. It's a furlough day or something."

"Lucky"

"You know what. I am going to tell your Dad that you need to move to the high school on the rez."

"Leah please don't. It's hard enough to keep this from him as it is."

"Trust me, you will be a lot happier if you're with your own kind."

"Own kind? So I'm a Quileute now?"

"That's what the bonfire's about. We are calling a meeting. Well, a meeting the boys and stuff, but we're going to figure out how to get you to transfer."

I rubbed my head. "I don't know…"

"Just trust me on this." We had just pulled into the Clearwater driveway. "The boys have wanted you to move for a while."

"Okay okay. Let's just get in there and check on Seth first okay?"

* * *

**Now I've given you a bit to chew on. What happened to make the kids at the high school hate Ally so much? Is it really enough to make Bella hate her? **

**If you guys ever want a different point of view, just leave a review with who you'd like and I'll get it done.**


	4. Bonfire

**During this chapter you'll see how close Allegra is to the boys in La Push, in particular Jacob. **

**Chapter 3: Bonfire**

* * *

Seth was happy to see us. For an hour we just hung out with him on the couch talking or watching movies. I looked at the clock and realized that I was going to have to call the house when Bella got home to tell her I wouldn't be there for the rest of the night.

Guilt hit me then. I didn't want to leave out my sister on her second night here. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do. "You can invite her you know." Leah suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will." I dialed my home phone and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bella it's Ally."

"_Ally, where are you? Why are you not home?"_ I smiled at the concern that was in her voice. She must not have been told about what had happened yet.

"I'm at La Push. We're going to have a bonfire, do you want to come?"

_"I can't, I've got a lot of homework. When will you be back?"_

"It'll be pretty late, but I'm not sure. If it gets really late I can get a ride from Leah. Tell dad will yah?"

"_Sure__…have fun" _

"Bye Bells"

"_Bye"_ I hung up the phone. I turned and saw that Leah was looking at me, and Seth was as well.

"She can't come." I told them. Leah nodded.

"Do you want to go haunt Jake's place for a while?"

"Sure."

"I wish I wasn't sick" Seth moaned. "I hate getting left behind."

I walked over to him and messed up his hair. "You'll be able to come next time Seth."

Leah and I hung out with Jake for a couple of hours. It was getting dark so we headed to First Beach. Embry and Quil had already gotten the fire started.

"Allegra!" Embry put an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. "Where have you been hiding out?"

"At Leah's I bet!" Quil called. He tossed a piece of driftwood into the fire. The flames shot upwards before calming down again.

I sat on one of the drier logs. Leah ended up on my left while Jake sat on my right. Jacob picked a flower and held it out to me.

It was a bluish purple color, one where you couldn't tell which one it really was. Purple stripes also covered the small petals. All in all, it was about the size of my thumbnail. "What is it?"

"Elegant Jacob's Ladder"

"So you're named after a flower?"

Quil and Embry started roaring with laughter. Flower jokes were tossed back and forth between the two of them. It must have been several minutes before they finally calmed down. Even then I heard Embry snickering about how 'elegant' Jacob was.

"Alright, down to business then." Jacob said, calling them back. "We're going to talk to Charlie tomorrow about getting you transferred to the rez school."

"Jake-" I was cut off.

"No, we're doing this." Quil said, suddenly pretty serious. "You're depressed whenever school comes up."

"Admit it, you hate Forks High" Embry popped in.

"We're your friends." Leah said. "And Charlie knows that you are really close to us."

Jacob nodded. "I'm sure if we talk to him about it, he'd be willing to let you move to our school."

"Yeah" Embry entered the conversation again. "We don't even have to tell him about what happened. He knows that you love hanging out with Leah and Jake."

"And you two." I added. I didn't want them to think I didn't like them.

"We know that." Quil said. "And so does Charlie. Come on, why don't we just talk to him after you get home from school tomorrow?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking. I wasn't sure about all of this, but I knew it would be really nice if I was with my friends. Dad liked how close I was to the Quileutes, and he knew that I felt right at home with them.

"Alright." I sighed, giving in. "We'll talk to him about it."

"Alrighty then!" Embry smiled brightly. "Anyone up for truth or dare?"

The bonfire meeting went really late. So late, I ended up falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder. I only remember Leah waking me up just long enough to get us back to the car before I was out again. For some reason I had a vague idea that I wasn't going to Leah's, and instead I was taken to Jake's red house.

In the morning it turned out to be true. I woke up in Jacob's closet of a bedroom.

After a moment I remembered that I had school. I made my way out into the living room to see Jake and Billy sitting at the table.

"Good morning Allegra." Billy smiled.

"Morning" I said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"8 o'clock" He informed me.

"What?" I began to panic. School had started half an hour ago. I was so dead.

"It's alright." Billy said, trying to calm me down. "I already called Charlie, he knows where you are."

"You get to hang out with us today!" Jacob sounded excited.

"Really?" I couldn't hide that I was just as excited. No school, hanging out with your best friends, what could be better?

Billy nodded. "Quil and Embry plan on coming by later."

"Leah too" Jacob said. "Don't worry, you won't be stuck with just guys."

"Good, almost had a heart attack there." I said, putting a hand on my heart and trying to look relieved.

"Come on, you can help me with the Rabbit."

* * *

**There you go. Does Bella know what happened yet? Why does Ally want to hide it so badly? How do you think Charlie is going to react to the boys' idea? **

**Love your reviews!**


	5. Confession

**Quick shout out to Puckabrina Alee and Jayma94. Your reviews are making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And I will tell you the secret Ally is hiding…in this chapter! Can't wait to find out what you think of it!**

**Chapter 4: Confession**

* * *

It didn't seem like that long when Seth and Leah showed up with pizza around noon. We greeted them happily and began to dig in by the time Quil and Embry got there.

Our conversations didn't really follow any tracks. We talked about movies, games, books, nature, to all kinds of random things. The most entertaining point had to be when Jacob, Quil, and Embry got in a fight over the last piece of pizza. While they were fighting it out, Seth Leah and I took the last piece to split between the three of us.

"No fair!" Quil complained. He had come out victorious to see the last of the pizza disappear into my mouth.

"It is to fair." I said. "We were just cleverer about how we did things."

"Too true." Seth agreed.

"So when are we heading to Charlie's?" Embry asked.

"As soon as Ally's school gets out" Jacob said. "Dad called him this morning. Charlie'll meet us there."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" I asked. The group exchanged looks. Clearly this conversation was going to be about more than just getting me transferred. "No, we're not telling him."

"Ally-" Leah started.

"No! He can't know. I can't tell him-"

"Yes you can." Quil said.

"Come on Ally, you have to tell him." Embry said. "It's a small town. He's going to find out the truth sometime."

I looked at my feet and gnawed on my lip. It was a trait I shared with Bella. A hand touched my shoulder. "Allegra." I looked up into Jacob's dark brown eyes. "Your dad loves you. You should tell him. I'm sure he won't do anything rash."

"Yeah, that's more Jake's style" Quil muttered from over Jacob's shoulder. I saw the pizza box go flying and hit his head. "Leah! Watch it!"

I sighed. "Alright. We'll go, and we'll tell him."

It was close to two thirty when we all loaded up into Leah's car. Seth was dropped off back at his house, as was Quil and Embry. We would be able to meet up with them later. So it ended up that it would be me and my two best friends were going to tell my Dad. While we drove up the street towards my home, I realized one important factor I had forgotten.

Bella

She was going to be back in the house by now. What was I going to say? Would she already know? If not, how would she react? If she did, what would she do? All these questions cluttered my brain as Leah parked in the driveway. "Out you go" Jacob said, giving me a little push. He had been sitting in the middle. I scrambled out, barely keeping my balance as I looked at the red Chevy in the driveway. What would I say? I asked myself again.

I didn't have to think long, because Leah soon had her arm around me, leading me towards the door. I almost tripped on the front step, and normally Bella was the clumsy one.

We opened the door and walked in. "Ally?" Dad called from the living room.

"Yeah." I said. I felt my throat choking up. I couldn't let that happen. "Jake and Leah are here too."

"Okay." There was a pause. "Why don't you come and join us?" It wasn't a question.

The three of us went into the living room. Bella was sitting in one of the chairs while Dad was on the couch. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something…it's about what happened in August." Dad raised an eyebrow. Bella cocked her head, furrowing her brow. Jessica must not have told her about it yet. "Bella, right before the school year started, I was babysitting some of the younger kids. Angela's brothers, Emily's niece, and Lauren's sister, Sarah." I swallowed. It was harder than I thought. "We were at La Push on the beach. The kids were playing along the shore line. Angela's brothers got in a fight over a football and I went to break it up. When I turned around to check on Sarah, she was gone. I ran to the water line and saw her pail and shovel. I realized she was in the water. I shot into the water, screaming her name." I felt my eyes watering. I willed myself to not start crying. "She was gone. I searched and searched for her, but I couldn't find her. She just wasn't there. I came back to the shore and found that the kids had gotten help. Tyler, Jessica, Mike and Lauren were there. Lauren asked where Sarah was…and I told her that she was gone." Tears were falling at this point. I couldn't hold it back. "Dad knows that we searched for weeks along the shoreline, but we never found her. What he doesn't know is that all the kids, and Sarah's parents, blame me for her disappearance." I took a breath. "I let her swim out and she drowned. So that's why everyone hates me. Because I let a little girl drown." I blinked my eyes, but the tears didn't stop. I hated myself for the mistake I had made. I thought that Sarah would be fine alone by the water. I didn't realize she would try to go swimming without me. I looked down at my shoes.

There was movement in the room, and soon arms wrapped around me. "Ally…" Bella's voice was right next to my ear. "I'm so sorry."

"I had no idea that those kids blamed you…" Dad sounded mad.

"They're right though. It was my fault." My voice was a whisper.

"No they're not." Bella said. "It wasn't your fault. You were trying to keep the boys from getting hurt. You didn't know Sarah would take that chance to go swimming."

I at Bella's face, which was level with mine. "You don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Ally, you're my sister. I could never hate you. It's not your fault that it happened." I wrapped my arms around her to cry into her shoulder. I let myself go a little. I could hear Dad leave the room. Leah and Jacob were just standing there, watching Bella and me. "Shh…it's okay Ally, it's okay. It's not your fault…"

"I'm going to go talk to Charlie." Jacob murmured.

I heard him leaving, and Leah going with him. It was just me and Bells now. "Ally," I looked at Bella. "It's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"I shouldn't have-"

"What's done is done. You can't change it." She sighed. "I guess I get why you didn't want to eat lunch with us then." I snorted. "What are Leah and Jake talking to Charlie about?"

"They want to get me transferred to the La Push high school. That way I can be around them and the other guys that go there."

"I agree, you'll feel better there." Bella sighed. "Come on, let's go see what Dad thinks."

"Bella"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What are sisters for?"

* * *

**So Ally blames herself for a little girl's death. As does every other student at Forks High. Or do all of them? **

**I know that you most likely want to see Edward getting into the action, but don't worry. He's coming. **

**Leave reviews!**


	6. La Push

**I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter. Jayma94 wanted to know if Edward and the Cullens would be appearing in this story. Don't worry, they will. The thing about this story is that Ally really is a lot closer to the La Push gang than the Cullens or even really Bella at this point. You can see where this will be causing a couple of problems. Anywho, back to the story.**

**Chapter 5: La Push**

* * *

I practically jumped out of bed on Monday. It took a couple of days, but I had finally gotten transferred to La Push High School. I shook Bella awake. "Come on, get up!" I was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Gosh, just chill a little. What are you? A jackrabbit?"

"We know what we are, but not what we may be" I quoted with a smile. Bella stared at me blankly for a moment. I sighed. "William Shakespeare? Hamlet? Really, you need to open a book more often."

"I do open books." Bella retorted as she got out of bed. "Novels, short stories, classics. You are talking about scripts. Those aren't books."

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. "Good morning Dad!" I smiled brightly as I grabbed two bowls. I figured I might as well pour Bells' cereal for her this morning. It was a good morning after all.

"Morning. Looking forward to today?"

"Yup." I sat down at the table. "Leah will come and pick me up in ten minutes."

"That seems early." Dad noted.

"Well, I have to get my schedule and get used to the campus."

"Campus?" Bella came to sit next to me. "You make it sound all fancy."

"It's better than Forks High." I said with a smile. I was just yanking her chain, but I was hoping she would take the bait.

She mumbled something and the table grew quiet. Dang, I guess I was the only one awake this morning. Dad left soon after. Just as I was washing out my bowl I heard a knock on the door. "That'll be Leah. See yah after school Bells."

"See ya." I ran to the door and opened it. Leah smiled at me. "Hi Leah!"

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

"Not much. Just starting at a new high school today." We walked out and got into the truck as I spoke. "You?"

"Just taking my best friend to school. You know, same old same old."

"Same old same old." I repeated with a nod.

The day went by quickly. In almost all of my classes I had at least two of the boys in them. The only one I was short was right before lunch and it was English. I had no problem with that. I couldn't stop talking with them otherwise. Lunch was nice. I sat with the guys and Leah came in to hang with us too. No one seemed to care that a grad was hanging out with us, so neither did I.

I was silent on the way home. I was really tired, the boys had tried to kill me during PE, I'm sure of it. Leah didn't mind the silence though. So we just had the radio blasting on some country station. Bella had beaten me home. Not a big surprise, she was a lot closer at Forks. I thanked Leah again for the ride and headed inside.

"Ally" Bella called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about the Cullens?"

"That they are really cut off, Carlisle is super nice and a great Doctor, Dad doesn't like that kids talk about them a lot though."

"Why?" Bella came into the living room.

I set my bag on the ground. "Well, the kids say things because of the fact they are all together."

"Yeah, Jessica told me about that…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's very bad to be lying to your sister."

"I just talked to Edward Cullen today."

I nodded, trying not to smile. I could just see Bella doing something to embarrass herself in front of him. I didn't know much about him, but I had talked to him a couple of times during lunch. He was a gentleman, unlike every other guy at Forks.

I smiled as I thought about lunch today. I was sitting with the gang. There were two other guys there, Jared and Paul. They had been hanging out with us for a bit. Paul was crude, but Jared was a lot of fun. He had some good jokes. It was great being in La Push. I pulled myself back to the present. "So, what homework do you have?"

The next day I drove Bella to school. I would leave the car there. Leah would meet us there. She would take me to school. Bella decided to wait with me next to the truck. There was the sound of tires skidding. I looked up to see a large blue van heading right towards us. I moved so that I was in front of Bella when something slammed into my side.

"Damn" A voice whispered. I looked to see Edward Cullen was what knocked myself and Bella to the ground. He stuck his hand out and stopped the car. My eyes bugged out. I didn't pay attention to anything but the movement of his hand as he fixed the side of the van. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah"

I was still bugging out. And then he was gone.

"What the…?" I whispered.

"Oh my god! Ally!" That was when I noticed the harsh pain in my arm. I looked at my left arm. It was not in a natural position.

"Ow" I said, no quite catching up to the moment.

Someone called 911. Next thing yah know Bella and I were taken to the hospital. Tyler was the one driving the car, and he was even worse off. I didn't think that Bella even got hurt. Dad was banished to the waiting room by the time Carlisle got there. "Isabella Swan" He smiled at my sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't you be asking my sister that? Or Tyler? They got hurt."

"Of course." He turned to look at me. "Hello Ally"

"Hi Carlisle."

I held out my arm to the best of my ability. "Broken at two points, the bone didn't puncture the skin, but you won't be able to use it for a couple of weeks."

I nodded. "Okay, now I think Bella will let you talk to her now."

"Good" Carlisle smiled. I had always liked him. Even if Billy and some of the other adults in La Push boycotted the hospital.

I didn't really pay attention to the conversation after that. I was antsy to get home. Carlisle said we could go.

In the waiting room I was attacked by Quileutes. Seth, Leah, Jake, Quil, Embry, even Jared and Paul were there. "Wow, I wasn't expecting such a turn out."

"You're our friend." Jared said. "What were you expecting?

"So how bad is it?" Quil asked.

"Two breaks on my arm. Will have to survive without it for a couple weeks."

"Dang, that takes you out of PE." Embry sounded disappointed.

"I think I'll survive." I said.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Jacob had his arm around me, but I shook my head.

"I think Dad wants to take us home. It's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Leah hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. You boys should be in school right now anyway. Sho- sho!" I waved my free hand at them. They parted so I could meet up with Dad and Bella. "Bella, can you still cook?"

"Yeah I can."

"Come on you two. I told your mother-"

"What?" I said. "What's wrong with you? She'll freak out!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "That I've learned the hard way. You're going to have to deal with her though."

"Great…" I looked at Bella. "You're calling her."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm injured." I smiled sweetly.

"Manipulative child." Bella muttered. She saw something down the hall. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

I shrugged. Didn't matter to me what she did. And Dad and I both headed home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this next installment. It's almost a bit of a filler, but we're working a bit closer to the Twilight plot now. Next up...Los Angeles!**


	7. Cullens

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I was gone, but I hope you'll forgive me! Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 6: Cullens**

* * *

The next month Bella was the center of attention in school apparently. Tyler kept following Bella around. He kept trying to make amends with her. It was interesting because it meant that now Bella had three different guys chasing after her.

I on the other hand, was just focused on by my group of friends. That was fine with me. I didn't need to be chased after by guys. And it was fun to torture Bella about it.

I knew that she was focused on Edward, I had heard her talking in her sleep about him a couple of nights. From what I knew of the Cullens, I knew she didn't stand a chance, but he did act strangely around her. Well, stranger than he normally acted.

I concerned myself with my own friends. I hung out at La Push a lot still, but I did make time to be with Bella. I invited her to come to La Push with me, but she didn't seem interested. Bella made it clear to Jessica that she wouldn't be going to the Spring Dance. Apparently during school today Mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked Bella out, even after she told Mike she was going to Seattle that weekend.

Jessica called and talked to Bella for a bit about the dance. It was a bit interesting. Even after they stopped talking Bella wasn't up for talking. She was acting so weird. I just desperately wanted to know what was going on in her mind right now. Too bad I wasn't a mind reader or something. It would simplify so many things.

I focused on some math while she chopped up the chicken. I had to get this done for tomorrow. Factoring, ug, why do I have to learn how to factor? It really doesn't seem that useful in my mind.

I glanced up at my sister. Her cheeks were wet. I automaticly looked at the knife to see if she had cut herself. No…there was no blood. So why was she crying?

"Bella" I said quietly. She didn't turn but kept cutting. She had moved on to the onions. "Bella, what is it?"

"Just the onions." She told me quickly. Oh yeah, the onions were totally making her cry. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that? (Don't you love sarcasm? It has to be my favorite mode of getting my point across)

"Uh huh" I searched through my memories for the correct quote for this case. "A lie has speed, but truth has endurance."

Bella rolled her eyes and set down the knife. "And who gave you that one?"

"Edgar J Mohn" I replied. "Now, are you up for sharing the truth with your darling younger sister?"

"I told you, it's just the onions."

"Truth is such a rare thing, it is delightful to tell it." I quoted again. "And that one is curiosity of the poet Emily Dickinson."

"I am never buying you another book of famous quotes."

I sighed and realized that she wasn't going to do any talking. I decided that it was best to leave her be and let her make the enchiladas before Dad got home.

I finished my math and stuck it in my bag. I was debating about calling Leah when the door opened. I dodged quickly when it almost slammed me into the wall. "Oh, hi Ally"

"Hi Dad. Trying to kill me with the door now?" He ignored the comment and walked into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Enchiladas" I heard Bella answer.

"Oh…" Dad didn't sound to excited. It made sense, Washington normally didn't support Mexican food. At least, the edible kind.

"Dad" I called.

"Yes Ally?"

"Can I call Leah and see about hanging out with her?"

"Sure" This was what used to happen all the time before Bella came home. I went to the landline and dialed the Clearwater number.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" It was Seth.

"Hey Seth, it's Ally"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering what Leah was up to."

"We're going to have dinner in like, twenty minutes. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure Seth."

"I'll see if Dad or Leah can go and get you."

"Thanks Seth"

"No problem. Mom was hoping you'd call, otherwise we'd have too much food on our hands."

"Too true. See yah in a bit Seth."

"See yah."

I went to relay the plans to my sister and Dad. Dad nodded as he tried the food on the table. It was clear that he was surprised that Bella had a skill at cooking. As he was eating, Bella decided to bring up her plans.

"Dad" She said.

"Yes Bells?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday with Ally…if that's okay?"

"Why?" Dad sounded surprised. He clearly thought Forks held everything that Bella would ever need.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books-the library here is pretty limited- and maybe look at some clothes. Allegra can't go on her own, so she was planning on riding with me."

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage." Dad pointed out.

"We can stop in Montesano and Olympia, even Tacoma if we have to" I replied.

"Are you two going all by yourselves?" Dad checked. From how he said it, I couldn't tell if it was just that he was worried about the truck or if we were up to something. But really, what were two high school girls going to do to get themselves in trouble…on second thought, don't answer that question.

"Yeah"

"Seattle is a big city, you could get lost" I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I've been here for a year." I didn't want him to think he had to come with us. "I think I've learned how to get around the major cities in the area."

"And Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle." Bella added.

"Do you want me to come with you two?"

I knew that Bella saw the flash of panic across my face. It was one thing to spend my whole Saturday with Bella, a completely other thing to spend it shopping with Dad…

"That's alright Dad"

"We'll spend a lot of the time inside dressing rooms. You'd be surprised how annoying Bella can get with clothes." Okay, that might have been a little white lie, but it was better than having Dad tagging along.

"Oh, okay"

"thanks"

"Will you two be back in time for the dance?"

"I don't go to Forks anymore Dad" I pointed out. "And she can't dance to save her life." Understanding dawned on him, he was also just a tad unstable on the dance floor. I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I ran to the front door. "See yah later."

"You have school tomorrow, so don't stay up too late." And in that was the clear message that he expected I would be staying the night at Leah's. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. In the driveway was Leah.

I hoped into shotgun and buckled up as she pulled out of the driveway. "Who are things for you?"

"Pretty good, Bella's fretting over a guy though, really weird."

"Really? Who?"

"Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's son." Leah didn't say anything more. I glanced over and saw that her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. What could I have said to upset her? Oh…the 'Cold Ones' legend. That's right. Most of the rez thought the Cullens were bad news.

I didn't say anything else, afraid she might snap a little at me. It was a long drive to her house. I hoped out as soon as she turned the car off. "Hello Ally"

"Hi Sue. How's Harry?"

"Doing well. How is Bella?"

"Settling in pretty well."

Dinner at the Clearwater's was, like always, pretty fun. They were relaxed, and Seth and I got in a friendly debate about a couple of video games. I talked books with Sue too.

After dinner we all got ready for bed. Leah and I both headed up into her room. We settled down quickly, both being very tired.

I had just turned off the light when Leah spoke up. "Ally"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell your sister to stay away from the Cullens."

"I know you're thinking about the legends, but it's just a story. Come on, the Cullens can't really be vampires, and they are nice enough to me when I've spoken with them."

"Just keep it in mind. Please"

"Alright"

* * *

**I'm sorry about being gone so long, but I'm back and I'm going to be working hard for you guys! **


End file.
